


Forever

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dwalin Feels, Dwalin always lets Nori in, Dwalin keeps going back, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nori Never Stays, Poor Dwalin, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: It has become a routine; Dwalin, letting Nori into his bed and everything that happens afterward.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin lets him in, always.

It has become routine; Dwalin, letting Nori into his bed and everything that happens afterward.

Night after night, he lets him hold him, coddle him, use him. When sunlight comes knocking on his door, as it must, he jumps away and sends him off through the backdoor. 

It is his backdoor, and he is his guest. And yet, every morning he finds himself in his own lonely nakedness, darting from cover to cover, searching for any sign of respite from the ache in his chest that is the cost of being apart. 

Tonight he will go back into the arms of his familiar. He will let him hold him, coddle him, use him. For more chance that when the sunlight comes knocking once again, he will keep holding him, coddling him, using him. _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
